


A Masquerade Lacking Murder (Tales From The SMP)

by Horny_Tornado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, I mean, Like, M/M, Romance, So what?, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, about the title, almost forgot the actual tftsmp tag, also, also karl and james have the best dynamic, because karl jacobs, but i say eat the rich, but karlnap are just being romantic and shit, can you guys tell i like romance by the way?, demon bbh is there for one second, despite only meeting once, except not really considering how they technically know each other, i dont know what else to type, is it really a masquerade without murder?, its now the only masquerade without one person being killed, jUST IMAGINE, james and sapnap are the same person reincarnated, no beta we die like drew p wiener, oh yeah someone died, rip those poor people, so yknow, the egg says kill the poor, the masquerade could have been made sparkles romantic sparkles, while the egg is being fed poor people, yes i just typed the sparkles emojis as words, you can imagine somebody else died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Tornado/pseuds/Horny_Tornado
Summary: What if, rather than a murderous twist where the egg went nom nom nom, there was a romantic one?I'm shit at summaries. I think you can tell-
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	A Masquerade Lacking Murder (Tales From The SMP)

**Author's Note:**

> The masquerade episode from tales from the smp but nobody dies unless you include the tags

Karl stared at the ballroom in front of him. People are dancing and beaming brightly as they swayed to the beat of the music. Karl, however, found himself leaning against the wall with a small cup of wine. He didn’t drink much, but did not know what else to do. He closed his eyes and sipped a small amount of the drink, internally wishing for his two fiances, Quackity and Sapnap. It was then that his mind drifted away to one of the others attending the masquerade: James. The slightly tanned male with a soft and nonchalant expression, his sapphire eyes only showing a small glisten of emotion as they traveled slowly, analysing every detail. The one who showed very little emotion, but still a relaxing and quiet atmosphere. The one with messy locks of dark hair covering his face, shielding him even more so than his mask did. Despite the contrasts and lack of snarky demeanor, James reminded Karl of Sapnap. James still had the same voice, and acted like Sapnap when he was tired and more relaxed - Karl’s favourite part about the hunter. Most importantly, he was aware of the fact that Sapnap was one of James’ reincarnations, or future lives. While it wasn’t evident in mood, Karl found the ability to see parallels between the people he met when time travelling and his own friends. For instance, BadBoyHalo and Lord Sebastian, while entirely different, were just different versions of the same being. Was Sebastian also a demon, by any chance? Karl brushed off the thought, not caring much for the topic.

Karl’s internal monologue was interrupted by the man himself, James. James wore a soft smile and held an outstretched hand. “Care to share a dance with me, mi amor?” James offered. Karl blushed, feeling a sense of deja vu, remembering when Sapnap would say the same. Albeit hesitantly, Karl nodded at James, interlocking their fingers. James chuckled at his nervousness, and pulled him along, where they had space to dance. James took the lead, swaying softly to the beat with a calm expression, taking the lead in the same way Sapnap always did. Karl was anxious at first, not dancing frequently apart from when he and Sapnap were messing around. However, this soon subsided as he gained more confidence and his hesitant expression was replaced with a beam. Karl giggled softly as James twirled him around and dipped him. James gazed at the other with a lovestruck expression but soon came back to his senses, blushing furiously.

“You do this often?” Karl broke the comfortable silence with soft words; had they not been in such close proximity, James would certainly not have heard.

James chuckled, “going to masquerades? Yeah, though I’m not usually dancing with such a pretty guy.”

Karl blushed at ths, making James emit a laugh. “I mean, it’s true~.” James said.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, James.” Karl said as he sighed softly, feigning exasperation.

James raised an eyebrow at this, and pushed his mask to the side slightly. He pulled Karl closer until their lips were softly brushing against each other. “Even if it doesn’t get me to a place, will it get me a kiss?”

Slowly, Karl pressed his lips against James’. James seemed somewhat surprised at first, but melted into the touch. The pair ignored the people around them, only wanting to be in one another's presence. Despite not knowing each other for long, the two did not want to let go, wanting the moment to last forever. There were no fireworks like the movies depicted, but the touch was far more amazing - they didn’t need coloured sparks to portray that. After a few moments, the two pulled away, adrenaline filling them as the hearts banged against their chests.

Karl smirked, “you don’t need flattery to get it.” he whispered.

James rolled his eyes playfully as he continued to move against the slow beat. The two spoke softly to one another through the next few songs that played, only showing a few moments of silence between each other. However, after a few more songs, the two decided to take a break and snuck off to a more secluded area. The two found themselves in the library, sitting on the floor and leaning slightly against the bookshelves, staring into each other's eyes. Karl crossed his legs politely, while James leaned against the books, thighs facing forward while his knees were bent, his shins facing behind him.

“How’s your night been so far?” James asked in genuine curiosity.

Karl pondered on the question before answering. “Well, I don’t really know… I mean, I’ve never really been one for parties, but you kind of… made the night better, I guess. That sounds cheesy, doesn’t it?”

James shook his head, smiling. “No, I… I mean, it was the same for me. I never really liked masquerades, let alone celebrations. You’ve changed that. You’re just so genuine and your company is comfortable.”

Karl giggled, “you call me genuine, but you’re the brutally honest one.” He teased.

James rolled his eyes, “I was trying to compliment you. Damn, never doing that again.”

“That’s mean,” Karl said with a pout.

However, all things must come to an end. Sir Billiam III had soon come to usher them both out. James walked Karl outside, their fingers interlocked. Karl pulled James into an embrace, Karl’s hands wrapped around James’ neck while James put his arms around Karl’s waist. Karl kissed James softly as a farewell, James returning the gesture. Soon enough though, the two were forced to part ways.

“I’ll see you soon, Sapnap…” Karl whispered as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm a sucker for romance?


End file.
